In the field of enterprise computing, much of the focus on integration has been directed at the problem of integrating non-Java systems into Java-based computing environments. The inverse problem of integrating Java components, especially Enterprise JavaBeans, into non-Java environments has received relatively little attention to date. Enterprise JavaBeans (EJBs) are a Java API (Application Program Interface) specification developed by Sun Microsystems that defines a component architecture for multi-tier client/server systems. A few commercially available Enterprise Application Integration (EAI) products offer some help with integrating Java components into non-Java environments, but few currently provide turnkey support for integrating EJBs. CORBA products also offer some help with this problem, but not all non-Java environments are supported by the major vendors of CORBA infrastructure services, for example, Clarify ClearBasic. Therefore, a need exists for a method and system to integrate the capabilities provided by EJBs with non-Java systems, especially for non-Java environments such as legacy mainframe systems that do not have CORBA support.